Bending All Rules
by pokemonrul432
Summary: Tori can't make her mind up live forever in the past or finally break free and show her real self.
1. The Pain of Decision

"Beck, just listen to me…you're not listening to me. Beck, please," Tori pleaded chasing after a trashed beck.

"No, Tori, don't you know why everyone treats you so nice? They are intimidated by you. They know you are better than them so they suck up to you," he screamed walking back over to her.

"Beck, that is not true. You're my best friend," she had tears pulling upward peaking at the base of her eyes.

"You think this is what you do to your best friend?" he barked holding his shirt showing rips all over his clothing.

"Beck, honestly Jade set me up, she…."

"TORI, stop blaming other people for your faults." Beck began walking away while Tori fell to her knees crying in the middle of the parking lot. She looked up and made eye contact with Beck before he rolled his eyes and got in his car. Tori stayed in the middle of the parking lot crying and soon a hand rested on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Jade standing in front her smiling.

"I told you to stay away from my boyfriend, Tori," she smiled before walking away.

"Honestly, Jade, I don't like him that way; he is my friend and nothing more."

"Yeah right, Tori, I see the way you look at him. You love him," she smiled satisfied.

"I do not, Jade, he is your boyfriend I would never do anything to make him leave you," Tori started to cry again. Jade stood there silent, for the first time in her life she actually felt sorry for someone other than her. Tori finally got her-self together and ran past Jade and got her in her car and drove home. She listened to the most depressing songs on the way home and when she walked into the house Cat and Andre were sitting in her living room.

"Tori, what happened? Are you ok?" Cat asked walking close to Tori.

"Nothing," she said as she felt more tears uprising.

"Tori, you don't look like the verge of tears when _nothing_ is wrong," Andre chuckled as she turned around and whipped her eyes.

"Just leave me alone, ok?" Tori began crying and ran for the stairs but Cat stopped her and pushed her toward the couch. "Fine, I'll tell you," she said as Cat sat next her resting her head on Tori's shoulder. "It started out with Beck and I at the Karaoke Dokie and we were just hanging out," she said as a flashback drew in front of her eyes.

* * *

"I'm actually glad we did this, you needed to get out of the house," Beck laughed as Tori punched his arm in a friendly way.

"Yeah, but you sure, Jade won't mind I mean she hasn't been liking us hanging out, Beck she hates me," she said softly.

"She doesn't…ok she hates you," he said as both of them wailed laughing. Tori looked at the stage and back at Beck and grabbed his hand and both of them ran up the stage and Tori begged him to stay and so finally he agreed.

"Well, well, we have a duet," the annoying MC screamed. "What does the lovely couple want to sing?"

"Whoa, dude we are not a…"

"WHAT was that?" Jade walked in looking at Tori with anger in her eyes. Jade ran up the stairs and got in Tori's face, "I told you to stay back," she hissed as Tori grabbed beck by his sleeve and began to get ready for the song but Jade grabbed Beck's wrist and pulled back ripping his sleeve clean off. His best shirt ruined and his face was blaming Tori.

"Beck, I'm so sorry," Tori started to laugh in shock.

"How would you like if I ripped your shirt?" Beck asked acting a little immature, but instead of grabbing her shirt he pulled her black diamond clean off the chain. She would have let it go if she could let go of her ex-boyfriend but she couldn't she looked at the floor and saw her necklace in pieces on the floor her heart broke.

"Danny gave me that," she chocked.

"I thought you broke up with him, why would you be attached to someone who you broke up with?" Beck snapped as Tori picked up the broken chain and the black diamond.

"I still miss him ok?"

"Tori, I'm…" Beck couldn't finish for Tori's rage finally took over and she began ripping his clothing. When the rage had left her heart and she came back to her senses she looked at Beck and saw how much damage she really did, his long sleeves stopped at his shoulders, the color had ceased to exist, and the whole bottom part of the shirt was hanging on by a thread literally, you could see his stomach which got him kicked out of the club for that night, Tori knowing she went too far shoved her necklace in her pocket and ran after him.

* * *

Tori finished her story and threw her face in the pillow closest to her. "Tori, he didn't mean to break that necklace and I thought you were through with Danny?"

"Clearly not Andre if she still has the necklace," Cat said trying not to sound mean but with Tori's mood everything sounded mean to her.

"God, Cat why don't you do something right for once," Tori stood up angrily and ran up the stairs in her room. Behind her she slammed the door and went to bed.

* * *

The next morning she woke up and thought everything was just a nightmare until she rested her hand on her chest and felt her necklace was gone. She reached in her pocket and found the black diamond. "It's all true," she whispered placing the necklace on her nightstand. She sat at the edge of her bed and began crying again, for every little thing. The night before, her friends and for some reason her ex.

"Tori, are you ok?" Trina walked in and found her sister upset.

"When did you start caring in someone other than yourself?" Tori said walking past Trina whose mood quickly changed back to her normal prissy self.

"Fine, Tori, like I really care," Trina snapped as Tori continued into the kitchen and began getting her breakfast. She stuffed it down with a big side of depression, grabbed her bag and went to school. She pulled into the parking lot rather quickly and pulled into the spot next to Andre's.

"Andre, where's Cat?"

"I saw her with Beck and Jade by the lunch tables."

"Thanks," she smiled and ran over to the table. "CAT," she screamed as the little red head spun around a wave of red followed her and splashed in her face. "Cat, I am so, so sorry, you did not disserve that," she began apologizing.

"Tori, its ok, but come here I have a surprise for you," she grabbed her friends hand and both girls began walking up the staircase. Before they got their eyes at the balcony Cat stopped her. "But first close your eyes," Cat smiled and looked very innocent. Tori liked a surprise so she closed her eyes and Cat continued her up the stairs. Cat guided her and stopped her and Tori blindingly reached for the balcony. "Ok, the best part, guess," Cat giggled as Tori smiled. Tori's smile grew even bigger when a rose was gently placed on her nose. The aroma filled her head quickly.

"Beck or Andre?" she shrugged.

"Nope."

"Please, tell me it's not Robbie!"

"It's not. Come on Tori really guess," Cat smiled. Tori still couldn't think and Cat was still smiling. "Maybe this will help," she gestured as Tori's lips were met with a soft kiss. When the stranger released Tori melted.

"There is only one person who can kiss me like that," she whispered opening her eyes to see Danny. Mixed emotions flooded her and she felt weak. "How on earth did you…but you…" she was stopped again as he kissed her again. Beck looked up and saw the make out fest going on and for the first time he felt different. As if he was wishing he was the one to be kissed by Tori.

"Beck, are you ok?" Jade asked as he snapped out of his trans. Jade looked up to see what her boyfriend was looking at and saw Tori kissing her ex. She walked up to him and placed her hands on his shoulders and whispered in his ears the most hurtful thing ever. "She doesn't belong here."

"What is your problem?" Beck barked realizing that she had crossed the line. "What has she ever done to us. Any of us and we all treat her like an animal," his own words came back in his mind forcing him to see what he did to her the night before.

"Danny, stop, I can't," Tori pushed him away. _Is this finally it, am I really ready to let this go? _She thought long and hard and looked down the balcony to see people gathering around Beck. "Yes," she whispered.

"What was that?" Danny grabbed her hands and looked at her. She looked in his eyes and slowly pulled her hands away.

"No, Danny, I broke up with you," she began walking away.

"Tori, get back here," he called treating her like garbage.

"No, I'm free," she said running down the stairs and past the crowd that was forming around beck. Everything was moving too quickly for she had missed what Beck was even saying about her.


	2. Christmas Ornament

**I know this is short but I have been struggling with writers block during this chapter and I hope it doesn't affect this chapter. If anyone has ideas for the next chapter or any upcoming ones please leave it in your review. Also please review.**

Tori sat in her room looking at her walls and looked at a box marked 'Christmas Decorations…Tori'. She slowly walked to the box and opened it on top of everything were two new ornaments. She picked up the first one and instantly thought it was Trina's since she read Hollywood Arts on the front, but then she realized no one liked her sister. On the other side it had all her friend's names and in very small print Jade also wrote hers.

"What's this?" she said to herself picking up the second ornament. She was so surprised when she looked inside it and saw two small shiny objects one was a black diamond and the other a blue. On the middle part of the ornament read 'Merry Christmas' and attached to the hook a small piece of paper. On it was a simple note.

Tori, From a simple friend. Beck.

For the first time in two days a smile finally perked on her when she read Beck's name. She continued to smile as she slowly made her room with the decorations in her box. She then picked up her last and newest ornament the one Beck had placed in the box and she moved to the window. She looked out her window and saw Beck's RV in the driveway. She opened her window and called down upon to Beck who opened his door and walked out. "Hey, I didn't think you were home," he called to her walking closer to her house.

"Well I am, when did you get this, it must have cost a fortune," she called back holding up the ornament.

"Oh it was nothing and besides I owed you."

"No, you didn't I finally made my choice about Danny," she called down as sorrow over powered his face.

"I know," he called back with a sigh. She knew something was wrong so without dropping the ornament she ran downstairs and crossed into Beck's side.

"Can we talk inside?" she pointed at the door and he guided her in. He closed the door sounding upset and she looked at him with unease. "Are you ok?" she walked over and rested her hand on his shoulder; he flinched and started moving away from her. "Beck what's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just I don't think your boyfriend would like me being alone with you," he said looking at her.

"When did I get a boyfriend?"

"Didn't Cat bring you and your ex back together?"

"She tried but I finally set myself free," she smiled as he looked back at her making full eye contact.

"Well now that we are coming clean I wouldn't suppose you heard what I said about you?" he asked as her eyes filled with pain.

"I didn't think you would talk behind my back, Jade yes, but you?" she asked walking for the door.

"Tori, it wasn't…"

"Beck just save your breath," she opened the door and began walking away.

"TORI!" he grabbed her shoulder and she turned around and pushed his arm away.

"Beck, just leave me alone," she threw the ornament at his head and ran back to her house. Beck looked at the shards of glass that sat in front of his feet. He picked up the two diamonds and walked into his RV. He sat on his bed and soon a knock came from the door and he instantly thought it was Tori ready to listen to him, but when he opened the door he saw Cat standing there.

"Hi," she waved as he turned and sat on his couch. "Well nice to see you too," she walked in.

"I'm sorry Cat I was just hoping you were Tori," he sighed as she sat next to him.

"Well I'm not, I'm Cat," she said as Beck chuckled to himself. "What's that?" she asked opening his hand and looking at the two diamonds. "Oh are those Jade's Christmas present?"

"No they were for Tori, I had them in this glass ornament and she threw it at me and it shattered."

"What did you tell her?" she questioned instantly knowing that he made her upset.

"I told her I was talking about her at lunch and she thought it was bad and got mad at me."

"Gee, I wonder why, maybe because you're little fight last night," Cat actually sounded pretty smart at that second.

"How did you know about that?" he looked up as tears formed in his eyes.

"She told me. Now why don't you go apologize to her," she said helping him up. "Is Jade coming over soon because I don't want to be anywhere near her," she added as he smiled.

"I highly doubt that since I told her off today," he smiled hugging Cat before running out the door. He walked up Tori's driveway and knocked on the front door.

"What do you want?" Trina barked opening the door regretting soon after for yelling in his face.

"I need to talk to your sister," he pushed her aside and stepped in.

"She is in the shower but you can talk to me," she smiled escorting him to the couch. Beck sat there feeling more and more uncomfortable do to the fact that Trina closed the door and sat on his lap. "So why do you want to talk to my sister?" she smiled as he picked her up and placed her on the couch and walked to the TV.

"That really is none of your business," he said leaning on the TV.

"Wait a minute, you like TORI!" she blurted as Beck ran over and covered her mouth. She struggled trying to get out of his grip. He sat Trina down and sat right next to her. Tori was wearing her towel and drying her hair with the other when she heard Beck talking downstairs so she clutched the wall and made her way down to the top step and looked at her sister talking to him.

"The truth is I have liked her ever since I first met her," he sighed as she looked at him.

"But that was like ten or so years ago, I mean how could you like her when I am so much better looking than her," Trina back sassed.

"I know, and when Tori went to the other school and I met Jade I thought I forgot about her until she dropped the coffee on me her first day at Hollywood Arts," he replied as Tori slowly made her way down to the couch.

"Is everything you say true?" she asked as Beck turned around in shock.


	3. Improv Reveals What's Real

**I hope you like this chapter it was a lot of fun to make and my writer's block is gone.**

* * *

"I got to go," he said as he rushed out the door. Beck freaked as he ran to his house, he really never told anyone about how he really felt and now he was petrified that Jade was going to find out. Honestly he didn't know what to think, so he grabbed a half of a glass ornament and placed the two diamonds in and grabbed the other half of the glass. He ran into his parent's garage and stole the blow torch and melted the glass back together. After putting everything back together he went to bed for he lost track of time.

The next morning he woke to see that his ornament was hanging dried in front of his window. A knock came from the door and Beck opened it to see Jade standing there. She pushed herself in and smiled at her half naked boyfriend. "Jade stop," he said as she slunk her body with his. She passionately started to make out with him. "JADE!" Beck screamed as she jumped back.

"What!" she snapped back not liking her situation. She looked in his eyes and saw that something was bothering him. She looked around the room to see if it may be something in there and she saw the ornament hanging down in front of the window. "Oh, you got me a Christmas present and you wanted to surprise me," she said moving toward the ornament.

"No, it's not…"

"Merry Christmas, Tori. –Beck" she read. "TORI?" She quickly looked up at him. "Why is this to Tori?"

"Jade, listen, it's just…"

"It's just what Beck?" she questioned him before she marched out the RV.

"JADE!" he chased after her. She ignored him and drove to school. Beck realized she was still holding onto Tori's gift and when he looked at Tori's window he saw a shadow run past. He knew no one was home and got a little concerned so he grabbed the nearest object and walked to the back door. He slowly opened the unlocked door and crept in. He looked around feeling that if whoever was in here probably had a gun and he had no chance since he was holding a garden gnome.

"Oh my God," Tori screamed in fear after closing the fridge. Beck swung in fear and smacked Tori in the head. She fell to the floor and Beck soon realized what he did was very, very wrong.

"Oh, I am SO sorry," he apologized as he saw his closest friend sitting on the floor rubbing her head. He squatted down next to her and she looked up at him. The room became silent and she smiled as she slowly reached her hand upward and caressed his cheek. She leaned forward getting closer to his face when the door knob began to turn. Tori and Beck stood up and she opened the fridge while Beck walked toward the back door when the door opened. He was too late.

"Hey, Tori you ready? And why is Beck not wearing a shirt?" André asked as Beck placed the garden gnome down.

"I thought someone was breaking in and when I saw Tori I hit her in the head, ok?" Beck snapped placing the gnome on the table.

"And you thought a gnome would work?"

"Hey, it hurt ok?" Tori smiled as André still looked confused. Beck looked from Tori to André and realized the silence was killing him.

"I'm going to head out, I'll see you at school," Beck said grabbing his gnome and walking out of the house. André looked at Tori and she blushed as she placed the orange juice back. The silence was starting to kill her.

"What André?" she turned and looked at him.

"You tell me," he came back with a small smile. She looked at him and soon walked past him with a blush. "Your cheeks don't lie, you still like him," he confronted her.

"André, I don't like Beck," she barked grabbing his car keys. "I'll meet you in the car." André stood alone in Tori's living room smiling at both doors.

"Oh she likes him," he said to himself walking out the door. André got in the car and they listened to the radio all the way to Hollywood Arts. Tori was being a little immature but she wasn't going to cave for André. She got out of his car and began walking away. "Fine, Tori you don't like him, I believe you, but tell me this, if you didn't then why are you looking at him right now as I speak," André's voice tone changed the more he talked and soon realized that she had totally zoned him out.

"Sure, André I'll see you third period," she said walking off to her locker in a small trans.

"Jade, do you have that ornament?" Beck asked walking up to her.

"You mean the gift for Tori?" she questioned rudely. He looked at her sternly and nodded as she groaned. "Why on Earth would you give Tori a gift before _me?_" she asked feeling insulted. "Oh, my GOD, you like her don't you!" she screamed attracting attention around them.

"Jade, stop you're making a scene."

"I can do whatever I want, now tell me Beck, do you like her?" Beck stood there as more people came around. "Look at me Beck. Do…you…like…her?" she spelt it out for him. Tori saw a huge crowd gathering around and she wanted to get a look for herself so she walked over and was pushed to the front.

"No, I never have and never will like Tor…" he stopped as he made eye contact with her. Water welled up in her soft eyes and she pushed her way through the crowd.

"Let her be," Jade whispered resting her head on his shoulder.

"Jade, can you be nice just for once," he said ripping the ornament out of her hand and walked away. He ran off toward Tori and found her crying in the Janitor's closet. "Can I come in?" he asked as she looked away from him.

"Go away," she sniffed whipping the snot away. Beck sat next to her and through his body over her. "Why would you say something like that?"

"You don't understand…I was just….yeah honestly I have no explanation," he sighed as she pushed him off her.

"Well just don't bother talking to me anymore," she snapped walking out the closet leaving Beck with only his sadness and thoughts.

"Tori, what's wrong?" Cat asked as Tori stuck her head in her own locker.

"What makes you think something is wrong?" Tori asked without taking her head out.

"Because when you're upset you stick your head in the locker," Cat replied leaning against the other lockers.

"Tori, your acting the same way as me when I'm upset is something wrong?" Robbie got on her other side.

"NOTHING IS WRONG!" she screamed as both jumped. "I'm sorry, I'm just not in a good mood."

"Well you know what will turn that frown upside down?" Cat smiled as Tori looked at her slowly. "Karaoke Dokie," she smiled as Tori looked down at her feet. "I'll be at your house around 7:30," she demanded as the bell rang. Tori slowly made her way to Sicowitz's room and took her seat. The late bell rang and Robbie just made it in.

"Nice of you to show up Robbie," Sicowitz said drinking from his cup.

"Whatever," Rex said as everyone gasped.

"Oh, Rex you are so quick," he replied as Rex and Robbie looked at each other. "Ok, so today I was thinking we could do a little improve today, but instead of just talking we can add emotions," Sicowitz clapped his hands as everyone jumped. "Ok, first up, Cat, and Jade," he pointed to both girls as they got up on the stage. "Action."

"Why on earth would you do that!" Cat yelled getting in Jade's face.

"I have no clue what you're talking about. You…."

"Ok stop, you two obviously don't know what I want, Tori, Beck please show everyone what I want," he snapped as both Jade and Cat sat down. Tori looked at Beck and she got up. "Please show me what I want. Action," he said as Tori started crying.

"Why are you crying?" Beck asked softly rubbing her back.

"Don't touch me, you know why I'm crying and you still make me go on," she ripped herself away from him. "You lie to everyone about me; you say I am your stable girl, or exchange student, you never tell everyone that I am your love or wife," she thrust her finger into his chest making eye contact. The second Beck looked in her eyes he saw that she was talking about today.

"You know I love you, can't that be enough," he pleaded.

"No, you must climb the hill and yell it upon the village," she began walking away from him, but Beck grabbed her shoulder and pulled her toward him. "Maybe this will prove my love for thee," he said finally feeling her lips with his for he had wanted that all this time.

"Bravo!" Sicowitz clapped as Beck and Tori continued to kiss. "Ok, the scene is over," he called. Jade looked up and instantly knew what was going on, for she was not stupid. When Beck released Tori, all her pain had released and he looked at her a smile pealed on her face and they both looked at their classmates and found everyone staring at them.


	4. A New Voyage

**I got this idea after seeing the titanic I hope you like it.**

* * *

After school Tori was looking more forward to go to the club with her friends. "Tori, wait up," Beck called as she was leaving the front doors. She turned around and smiled. "We have been really busy, Merry Christmas," he said placing the fixed ornament in her hand.

"How on earth did you…but I broke, you know I…" she was interrupted by Beck covering her mouth.

"I fixed it, I know how to do this stuff," he smiled as she gently placed it in her bag.

"So, you coming tonight?" she asked as he raised an eyebrow. "Karaoke Dokie?" she asked as he had no clue what she was talking about. "Do you want to come with us tonight?"

"We would love to," Jade clenched onto Beck's shoulders scaring both of them. "I'll see you at the car I need to talk to Tori, about…a science project," Jade said as Beck fell for her lie.

"What do you want, Jade?" Tori asked pulling her bag on her shoulder.

"I want you to stay away from Beck," she replied getting in Tori's face.

"What on earth do you mean, we have been friends for years," she said.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, I said nothing I'll see you tonight," she turned around and began walking away. Jade grabbed Tori's shoulder and pulled her back around.

"Tori, I am not messing with you, don't go near Beck, if you try and kiss him again, you will be sorry," she said as Tori wasn't scared of Jade for the first time in her life. Tori smiled and walked to Trina's car and got in.

"What was that all about?" Trina asked as they pulled out of the parking lot.

"I kissed Beck," Tori said almost melting in her seat but the melting stopped since Trina slammed the break and Tori chocked herself on the seatbelt. "Careful," she barked as Trina looked at Tori dumbfounded.

"You kissed Beck?" Trina looked slightly jealous. "When, where?" she began asking to many questions.

"In drama class," Tori responded as Trina let up a little.

"Oh, so it wasn't real," Trina let out a sigh.

"No, it was real."

"WHAT!" Trina nearly had a heart attack. She drove home and both girls were silent. The silence was killing them both but the last thing they wanted was to talk to each other. When Trina pulled into the driveway Beck was waiting.

"Tori, can I talk to you?" he asked helping her out of the car as she nodded. "How would you like to come with me to the voyage of the Britannia?" he asked holding up a ticket for a cruise.

"Do you have one for me?" Trina asked softly. Beck looked up and looked at her with disappointment. "Well have a good time without me."

"Trina wait," Beck called pulling out five more tickets.

"No way," she ran over hugging him. "When do we leave?"

"Saturday," he answered smiling.

"That's in two days," Trina gasped running in the house.

"Great I forgot to tell her to dress properly," he sighed.

"I'll tell her, how are we supposed to dress anyway?" Tori asked as he pulled a picture from his pocket. "Whose this?" she asked looking at the young couple in the picture.

"My great grandparents," he answered as Tori looked closer she saw the Titanic behind the young couple.

"Your great grandparents survived the Titanic?" Tori gasped looking at the grand ship behind them.

"No, only my great grandmother and her baby," Beck replied as Tori looked for a baby in the picture.

"I don't see any child."

"That's because she was pregnant with my grandmother. And the day before my great grandmother died she gave me this picture and told me the whole story, it sounded similar to the Titanic Jack and Rose story. But I still liked it," he said hugging her.

"That's so sad," Tori said as she felt tears wallowing in her eyes. "I mean losing everything on a ship."

"Except your life," he smiled as she felt a smile peal on her face.

"So, how shall we dress," Tori said wiping the tears away.

"Just like that," he said pointing to the picture. "This ship is supposed to make you feel as if you went back in time. But luckily I got my parents to get us all in first class," he said walking away.

"Where are you going?" Tori asked as Beck turned around.

"I need to give everyone else their tickets," he said getting in his car.

"Beck wait, your picture," Tori called.

"Show Trina and then give it to me when I get back," he replied starting the car and taking off. Tori walked back in the house and found Trina in her room picking out which clothing to wear.

"You better not be wearing that," Tori laughed as Trina looked up.

"Why is there a specific way to dress?" Trina asked as Tori showed her the picture and told her everything Beck had said. "You're telling me we have to dress like 1912?" Trina snapped.

"Hey, I can find someone else to take your spot," Tori smiled reaching for Trina's ticket. "And besides they dressed far better than we have ever," she said as Trina took back her ticket.

"Fine, I'll do it," she sighed walking away.

* * *

A few days past and it was time for everyone to go to the docks and go all the way to Alaska and back, the trip would take four days there and four days back. Trina and Tori looked around for everyone as they saw many people wearing the style of 1912. "Isn't this magnificent," Cat smiled catching up to Tori and Trina.

"It looks so cool," Robbie said as everyone gathered around each other.

"Guys, first class boarding is this way," Beck smiled as everyone followed him. The man running the entry way stopped the seven of them and looked at them.

"Once you board this ship, you leave the present and step back in time," he said with his British accent.

"Well count me in," Robbie said handing his ticket over.

"I can't believe you talked me into wearing this," Trina whispered to Tori holding her dress. She didn't whisper low enough since Jade, Beck, and the ticket man looked at her. Tori was the next to bored and following her was Beck, Cat, Jade, and Trina in that order. They walked up the corridor and found two first class rooms; the first would be shared by Beck, André, and Tori. The second room was filled with Robbie, Jade, Cat, and Trina. So far Jade was not liking the floor plan.

"Wow, this is amazing," Tori walked into the bathroom that looked like the turn of the century.

"I knew you would like it," Beck whispered in her ear. She turned around and hugged him. André looked at them for he knew something was up.

"I think I am going to explore," Tori said walking toward the door but a man in a captain's suit entered scaring her a little.

"Ah, I see we have our best rooms filled," the man said looking at the three of them. "Captain Vallusion at your service Madame," he said kissing Tori's hand.

"Ah well I am Ms. Tori Vega, and this is Mr. Beck Oliver, and Mr. André Harris," she replied looking at our friends.

"Well I would love to know all about you tonight," he replied pulling a piece of paper out. "Ah it looks like you are sitting at my table. Well then I will see you and your friends next door for dinner," he said before leaving.

"This is so cool," Tori turned around and smiled looking at Beck. André raised an eyebrow at Tori who was so giddy and bubbly around Beck. He became suspicious when she couldn't stop smiling. "I'm going to go explore," she curtsied before walking out of the room. She came to the next room and knocked quite loudly until Jade answered.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"Um…I was wondering if you or Cat want to go exploring." Tori asked as Cat ran out.

"I would love to, how about you Jade?"

"I would rather explore by myself," she walked past both girls.

"Cat, please tell me you are making your hair more fancy or hiding it?" Tori asked realizing how Cat's hair was so colorful and straight.

"No, why what's wrong?" she asked holding her head. Without saying a word Tori pushed Cat in and sat her down in front of the mirror.

"Trina, I am going to use your hair stuff, thanks," she said grabbing her sister's bag.

"Wait, why?" Trina snapped running over to the two girls. "Oh that's why," she said looking at Cat. Tori spent fifteen minutes but finally made her hair look as if they were in 1912.

"I love it," Cat blurted hugging both girls. "Now let's go exploring," she grabbed Tori's hand and ran out of the first class cabin.


	5. A Dangerous Love

**This is the last Titanic chapter so after this it goes back to the Hollywood Arts school so if you didn't like the Titanic chapters then sorry but I hope it doesn't stop you from reading. lol**

* * *

Two days had past and they were a day away from Alaska little did they know that this water was perfect ice berg whether for it was in the middle of December. "Jade we need to talk," Beck grabbed her hands and walked into the smoking room.

"Is something bothering you?" she asked getting a little concerned. Beck nodded without saying a word.

Tori and Cat where at the front of the ship sitting in the first class washroom. They got bored and walked to the bow. "So why don't you ask him?" Cat asked holding onto her friends arm. The moon shone brightly in the girls eyes.

"I can't it would make her even more wicked," Tori responded.

"But you love him, he needs to know," Cat replied fixing her hat.

"Your right Cat," Tori smiled hugging the young girl and running off to find Beck. She found him sitting in the smoke room with André and Robbie.

"Tori, we need to talk," he said standing up. She escorted him to the outside deck and looked at him.

"Is something bothering you?"

"I broke up with Jade," he said looking in her eyes.

"What, why?" she asked as he grabbed her arms. Without answering he kissed her for as long as he could. Tori was hoping this wasn't a dream but soon found out when the back of her head hit a pole.

"You ok?" he rubbed her head as she nodded. Cat came running half out of breath with fear in her eyes. "What's wrong with you?" he laughed as Cat panted.

"Ice berg," she pointed to the bow.

"Impossible," he snarled as they heard three bells ring out. The men in the crow's nest began screaming about an ice berg. "Ok, maybe you were right," Beck said as the three of them became fearful. Tori ran forward but Beck grabbed her wrist.

"I'll be right back, just wait for me," she said as he let go trusting her every word. She ran down the deck and found the captain quickly walking toward the bridge. "Sir, what are we going to do?" she grabbed him briefly stopping him.

"Turn the boat portside," he responded.

"No, that will make everything just like the Titanic, if people panic we may end up like them," she snarled as she grabbed his coat.

"Sir, what do you want us to do?" someone called from the bridge door. He pointed to the port side and signed reverse.

"No, Captain this is a big mistake," Tori snapped as he looked away from her. She let out a sigh in anger and ran back to her friends. "Get everyone we don't have much time," she said as Beck kissed her forehead and ran in the smoke room. "Cat come with me, we will get Trina and Jade." The two girls ran down the cold deck looking in each lounge and reading room until they found Trina sitting in a corner bighting her nails.

"Trina, get to a lifeboat," Cat said as Trina looked up in devastation and fear for she had no TV and music for a few days.

"If you don't we will begin like the Titanic," Tori replied as Trina freaked running toward the boats waiting for something to happen. "Cat, find Jade, I need to see this," Tori hugged her friend before running back up the deck slamming into Beck. She sat on the floor as he helped her up. "Come, please," she said holding his hand as they both ran up to the bow. They looked at the ice berg approaching and how the ship was slowly turning.

"See you got worked up over nothing," Beck turned Tori around and looked at her. He began to kiss her making her melt in his arms when a loud shutter shifted them off balance. Tori ran to the edge of the ship and watched the massive ice berg pass them. Beck placed his body weight over her so she would not fall. She looked down the edge and saw water splashing up. "LOOK OUT!" Beck screamed over the shriek. Tori lifted off the ground and was pulled away as ice came crashing down on the spot she just stood on. The shuttering stopped and they watched the rest of the berg travel by.

"Beck this isn't good, I fear the worst," she said as he pulled her in, she began crying in his chest. She let him go and they walked down the deck holding each other's hand. Each breath Tori let out a cloud of smoke would form. A man came running up to them.

"Sir, madam get your lifebelts on," he said handing them two life vests. He began going in each 1st class lounges and began handing the life belts out. He came out and Tori ran toward him.

"Sir, sir how bad is the damage?" she asked as he shook his head.

"Madame I am sure that it isn't that bad just precaution," he answered as he walked away.

"Of course the crew is in the dark. We…" Tori froze and Beck grabbed her shoulders.

"What's wrong?"

"If these have water tight compartments like the Titanic then the boiler room must be filled by now," she answered running for a stairwell.

"Tori, no," Beck ran after her. They ran down the stairs and down until they got to the 'E' deck and found puddles of water.

"I told you, this ship is identical to the Titanic, the Britannia was built the same way three years after," she said as they found a door for the crew, she opened it and found men covered in coal rush past them soaked to the bone, Tori could feel the death chill of the water reek off them.

"See you were right, now let us go back on deck," Beck said in fear as he grabbed her hand. They ran up the stairs but was stopped by a crowd of third class members trying to push their way up the stairs that was blocked by a closed gate. "Open this door," Beck yelled at the man who stood their doing nothing. He reached his hand out of the gate and pulled the man up to it. "You open this gate right now or I pull you through like a cheese grate," he snarled as the man shivered pulling the keys out. Beck held tightly onto the hand of feared Tori. The gate opened and the two 1st class passengers as well the 3rd ran up the stairs and into the deck.

"Women and children first," a man called walking up and down, on deck there was no fear, no one cared, the first class passengers wondered around like ghosts talking and drinking. Third class women and children ran to the boats and were escorted in, Children screamed and cried as they were separated from their fathers. Tori grabbed Jade's drink and placed it on the banister and saw the drink had a light tilt.

"We need to get people in, and I am not getting in without you," Tori looked in Beck's eyes. Beck walked Tori over to the boat, Cat, Trina, and Jade got in. A man grabbed Tori's arm and began pulling her away from Beck.

"Women and children first, come madam," he said as Tori began crying seeing her one love being ripped from her. She broke free and tears pouring from her face she kissed him. "Please get in," he pulled her harder.

"Tori, they will be fine just get in," Cat replied as she looked to see the man she kissed the day before waving to her. She stood up and began to get off the lifeboat. "Markus," she screamed reaching for him.

"Ma'am, sit down," a man pushed her back, Cat lost her balance and fell off the back of the lifeboat screaming at the top of her lungs holding onto the side. Jade and Trina leaned over the side pulling her up. She got up and Jade held onto her as she cried. The men finally broke Tori away and threw her in the boat. "Set her down," the man said as the boat began going down, as Cat began crying. Beck looked down in fear for they began placing more and more women and children in the boats. Tori stood up with tears in her eyes and she jumped to the deck one lower then Beck's.

"Tori, get back in," Trina screamed reaching for her sister. Tori turned and ran for the stairs to find Beck looking angry, but relieved she didn't leave him.

"Why would you do that?" he asked as she began kissing him.

"I couldn't leave you," she smiled as he held her in his arms. "I told you I am only getting in a boat if you are with me," she added as Robbie and André joined them. "André, Robbie wait for us in the smoking room, I know this ship has collapsible boats if we miss the main we will get one of those just make sure this is enough room for us, we will be right back," Tori said grabbing Beck's hand as they ran down the hall and found a stairwell, she began running down when she no longer felt Beck's hand she turned around. "Beck please, we must check," she said as he sighed and ran down the stairs, they came down and found the entire 'E' deck up to their knees.

"Tori, it's cold," Beck complained as a chill went up his spine. She walked up and down the halls going closer to the bow the water rose higher and higher. Tori finally picked up that the rooms were empty and they ran the other direction and found many people waiting for another gate. "People there is an _open_ gate this way," Beck called holding onto Tori and began running with people following them. They climbed the stairwell and found the water was getting to deep. They found it and the entire third class began filling up the stairs.

"Beck, Tori this way," André called from a lifeboat, they ran for it but a man in a uniform stopped them.

"This boat is filled," he said as Beck and Tori walked around him, but he stopped them by pulling his gun out. "I said it was full. Now lower the boat," he turned to his fellow workmen and the ship began dropping. An hour passed and the ship was getting closer to its peak. People began screaming and running for the lifeboats at the stern. The boats were now leaving as if the boat was on fire.

"Beck, if we don't find an open seat we are doomed," she looked at him as people screamed falling off the side of the ship, families being ripped apart, and people just panicking.

"Where's the captain?" someone asked as Tori turned to the men talking.

"He locked himself in the bridge." Tori wasn't going to let him die like E.J. Smith did and so she ran toward the bow against the current of screaming people. But Beck knew what she was doing and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into the closest lifeboat and they finally were set down. A man grabbed Beck's collar and began pulling him out when Tori pushed him away.

"Leave him alone," she said as he backed away. Tori threw her body in Beck's arms as the small boat took them back a float. The crew began paddling the small boat away from the massive steamer and that's when Tori saw how bad the angle was and she knew it was doomed. A few moments passed and the lights went out leaving everyone screaming on the ship and people in the lifeboats in the dark.

A sound of crushing steal came next and the ship was soon split in two the back crashed to the ocean and then soon came back up at a ninety degree angle. The back began copying the Titanic with the cork bob and then began sinking, People began jumping and hanging on the edge. Tori dug her face into Beck's chest.

* * *

A few weeks had past after that horrible day and Tori finally pulled herself from her bed. Trina sat at the table eating breakfast just as zombie like as Tori. "At least we go back to school today," she sighed as Tori nodded depressed not thinking about much except that night.


	6. A Slow Recover

Tori walked into the school slowly coming back to life when she saw André who looked completely normal. "Tori, it's been two weeks, you are ok," he said grabbing her shoulders. The bell rang and Tori dragged herself to Sicowitz class and sat down in the back still thinking about the crash.

"Ok, class today we are having improve and I want…" Sicowitz began looking around his classroom, "Beck, you will do good," he said as Beck stood up. "To go with him um…Tori," he said as Tori slightly smiled at her new boyfriend. Tori walked up to the and Beck hugged her as Jade gave both of them the dirty look. "Now what should you do an improve on?" he asked as Tori ignored feeling more lively when she looked at Beck. "I got it, in the news there was an incident with a ship called the Britannia it hit an iceberg and sunk," he said as Tori froze solid.

"What?" someone in the audience called out having no clue what he was talking about. Sicowitz told the entire story, but got the sinking story wrong and Tori took over.

"I didn't know you were so informed on this story Tori," he smiled as she nodded. "Anyway, pretend you were on it, and ACTION!" he said as Tori froze.

"Tori, get to a lifeboat," Beck said grabbing her arms as she came back to life.

"I am not going on without you," she replied as she walked over to a small boat that sat on the stage. She got in and as a flashback of that night came in her mind of her jumping off the ship her flashback drove her to people screaming in the cold water. She screamed at the top of her lungs and clenched the side of the boat as Beck grabbed her wrapping his arms around her. Everyone thought she was acting and really getting in the part until she began crying and clenching onto Beck.

"Oh my God, Tori, it's ok," André grabbed her as she opened her eyes.

"What happened?" Sicowitz asked as she dug her face in Beck's shirt.

"We were on the ship," Cat said feeling the tears pull from her eyes.

"Oh, God, I am so sorry," Sicowitz said as Tori pulled her face from Beck's shirt.

"It's ok, I got over it," Tori said as Cat began to cry. "Now the wall hits her," she said as Cat laughed.

"I'm ok," Cat laughed clearing the tears out. The bell rang and everyone cleared out including Tori and Beck. Lunch had come and Tori had actually come back to life, but her joy was stopped when a cold liquid fell upon her when she turned around Jade was smiling holding an empty cup of cold coffee.

"What is your problem?" Tori snapped standing up and getting in Jade's face. "Just because he doesn't like you anymore doesn't mean you should pin it on me."

"Oh, really you stole him from me," Jade snapped back. Tori respectfully turned her shoulder and walked back to Beck. Jade still looked pissed at Tori and just walked away thinking of more things to do with her.

"Tori, you smell great, but you are covered in sugar. I'll wait right here, I want to take you some place so clean off and meet me here," he kissed her forehead before going to his locker. When Beck was pulling his books from his locker the door slam shut and Jade stood in front of him. "What is your problem, I mean we are done and you acting like a child," he said grabbing her wrist.

"Beck, let me go," she snapped trying to pull herself away from him.

"Then stay away from my girlfriend," he said to her as she looked shocked for him forgetting her so soon.

"I'm your…"

"No, you are not," he said as she spat in his eye and walked away pulling her bag onto her shoulder as she walked down the hall. Beck wiped the spit from his eye and looked at Jade who stomped down the hall.

"Beck, are you ok?" Tori asked looking at her boyfriend in concern. He nodded and grabbed her hand. They walked silently down to Beck's car and he sat her in the passenger side. They drove down the street and pulled into Beck's driveway, he helped her in the RV and lay down on his bed. Tori stood there looking at Beck. "Beck you haven't said a word to me all the way here, something must be bothering you, what is it?" Tori asked sitting next to his bed.

"I love you," he said kissing her head as she gasped. He grabbed her hands and she slowly crawled into the bed next to him.

"I love you too," she replied intertwining her hand with his. She rolled on her side and made eye contact, and smiled she finally got what she wanted he leaned in to kiss her but she lifted her free hand. "Beck, I don't think we should be doing this sort of thing right now," she said as he smiled in honor of respect. He leaned forward and kissed her before standing up he turned and looked at her with a cute little child-look and Tori began to laugh. Beck crawled up the bed and leaned over her kissing her.

"Tori, I love you so much," he said half out of breath kissing her.

"Beck stop," Tori laughed innocently as Beck started to take his shirt off when a knock came from the door. Beck quickly got off Tori and looked at the door. "Don't get it," she whispered holding his hand. Tori walked to the window and saw Cat standing in front of the door waiting like a small child. Beck walked to the door and opened it.

"Oh, thank God you're home," she smiled hugging him. "I felt so bad for what happened to Tori during Sicowitz's class."

"Cat, its ok I just freaked, I had too many flashbacks of the worst part of that trip," Tori said as Cat hugged Tori.

"Wait, what are you doing here? You finally did it," she squealed looking at both Beck and Tori.

"No, we didn't," he laughed as Cat bit her nail in awkwardness. Cat looked at Tori who quickly agreed and Cat sat down.

"Well, I was wondering if you would come with me to do a car wash for the guitar concert this Saturday," Cat asked grabbing Beck's hand.

"What I can't come?" Tori laughed as Cat looked at her.

"Trina, said you were going with her and your mom to go Christmas shopping," she replied as Tori remembered and kissed Beck and ran for the door.

"I'll call you later?" she turned to Beck as shook his head.

"Just come over after shopping," he kissed her forehead before running out the door. "Thanks for reminding me," Beck looked at Cat half heartedly as she smiled. They stood there in the silent for a few minutes as Beck finally spoke. "Can you go outside so I can change?"

"Oh, right sure, sorry," she said walking out of the RV and in the driveway. Beck quickly changed into his bathing suit and came outside as Cat looked at him in shock for she had no clue how fast he could change. "Ready?" she asked as he nodded and she got in his car and they took off for the car wash at the school.

"So you and Tori?" Cat asked surprised. "How is Jade taking it?"

"She poured iced coffee on Tori," Beck said coming to a red.

"So what were you doing before I showed up because I heard…"

"Cat, that is none of your business," Beck yelled as the light turned green.

"Come on you can tell me," she smiled as Beck laughed at her face.

"No, we didn't do anything, I promise," he smiled pulling into the parking lot of Hollywood Arts. "So why do we have to raise money for the concert?"

"Honestly, I don't know," she replied as he laughed. They walked up to the people gathering around the guitar groupies. Soon cars began pulling up and everyone began washing them.

After Tori finished shopping she went home and went to bed.

"_Tori, everything is ok, you are perfectly fine," Beck said lifting her chin and looking in her eyes. Tori quickly turned and walked away from him and stood at the edge of the roof looking down at the street below them._

"_I don't feel safe here Beck, I fear…"_

"_You!" Jade walked through the roof door. Beck walked over to her and stopped her as Cat and Robbie walked out onto the roof with them. _

"_Jade, stop."_

"_No, you never pay any attention to me I have become invisible the second you showed up, so watch me now," she said sounding a little crazy as she pulled a gun out. She placed it under her chin as everyone walked toward her. "Stop moving, or I will pull the trigger," she said as the tears came out. _

"_Jade, it's ok, just listen we all care about you, we all show you attention, Jade we never made you invisible," Tori walked over to Jade who began freaking out. Tori was slowly coxing Jade to giving her the gun. "See that's it, I mean we all can't have Beck to ourselves," Tori said as Jade's face twisted and she looked at Beck. _

"_Beck, Beck? Everything is always BECK!" she screamed as the gun fired. Tori looked at Beck who slowly collapsed to the floor. "I…I…I didn't mean to," she said frantically quickly regretting what she did. _

"_Robbie, Cat go help, GO!" Tori screamed running over to Beck, she sat down and placed his head on her lap. She looked at his heart which was slowly bleeding out. "Beck, please come on stay with me, please don't leave me," she cried as he lifted his hand and began stroking her hair. _

"_Tori, come closer please," he said as he began to shake. "Please, do this as a favor for me, kiss me one last time," he said as tears poured from Tori's eyes as she kissed him. When she looked in his eyes he had died. _

"_NOOOOOOOoooooo!" Tori screamed holding onto his lifeless body stroking his black hair. _

Tori sat up gasping for air in tears. She ran out the house and began slamming on the door of his RV. When he opened it she threw herself in his RV and began crying in his arms. "Tori, what's wrong?" he asked as she cried even harder. Tori wiped her eyes and looked in his eyes and then began crying again. "Tori, what happened?" he snapped grabbing her arms. Tori silently walked to the bed and sat down; looking at the clock she saw it was nearly midnight and Beck was already in his boxers either getting ready for bed or already in bed.

"I had a horrible dream," she finally cleared her throat.

"About us?" Beck asked exhausted as Tori nodded. "What happened?" He held onto Tori as she began telling him the whole story of her nightmare. "Wait you're saying that Jade shot me because I was with you?" he asked as Tori nodded and Beck grabbed her and they both fell asleep in his bed.

* * *

**I'm sorry if the beginning was a little slow but I hope you liked it and would like to know what your thoughts are...review please. :)**


	7. A Fightful Love

**I hope you like this chapter as much as I did writing this chapter. I have plenty of ideas for this story but I would like to hear your thoughts like mini mini subpolt because I like to put my reader's ideas in so if you have any please go ahead and either leave it in the review or PM me. Thank you and happy reading.**

* * *

Tori woke up and smiled at her boyfriend who slept soundly next to her. She was warm but she feared the worst still and had no clue how to calm her nerves. "Tori, you ok?" Beck asked opening one eye. She rolled over and looked at him. "Stop thinking of that I mean she won't do something like that, and has no priority to do anything like that," he said rubbing her back.

"Come on let's go to school," she kissed him. "I'll be back over when I finish changing," she added smiling and ran out the door. Tori ran up the stairs and opened her door and found Trina sitting on her bed.

"I see you went out last night," she said as her sister walked to her dresser. "Let me guess, Beck's place?"

"Trina please don't tell mom, please she will kill me," Tori begged Trina as she thought a little.

"Fine, but you have to promote my new one woman show called 'Love Me!' You have to say it was the best thing you ever saw and you have to go to every single show," she pointed at Tori who soon caved and agreed before running out to Beck's RV.

"You ok?" he asked Tori slinked into her seat.

"I'm fine, but Trina found out about me sleeping in your RV last night and now the only way to prevent her to tell mom is if I went to every single one of her one woman show called 'Love Me!'."

"That is so stupid," Beck said as they pulled out of the driveway and went to Hollywood Arts. When they pulled into the parking lot they found Cat, Robbie, and André at the picnic looking at a newspaper. Tori ran ahead of Beck and sat by them.

"What are you guys reading?" Tori asked as André looked up at her.

"Get this, the stunt man for Spiderman on the Broadway show fell thirty feet above the stage," Robbie looked up at her.

"That's like a second and half fall, it's like 'mother f…thud,'," Tori said as everyone busted out laughing.

"No, no, no 'son of a…thud.'," André passed the torch as more laughter came out.

"Better, 'My wife….thud.'."

"No, 'Tell my wife…thud.'," Tori said as everyone at the table began hysterically laughing. Beck came over smiling and wrapped his arms around her.

"Having fun?" he whispered in her ear. Tori turned around and leaned up kissing him in front of everyone. When she separated from Beck she looked at the table and André and Robbie looked shocked at the kiss.

"You two are?" Robbie asked as Tori smiled with a soft nod. "So you broke up with Jade?" It was Beck's turn to smile and nod, but little did anyone know Jade was standing behind Tori.

"I hope you two are happy," Jade said walking past Tori with hatred and anger in her voice.

"Look at them nothing can split them apart, not after what he did for her," Cat said in a romantic way but thought she said it in her head.

"What do you mean?" Jade turned to the little red head.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Cat looked completely puzzled.

"What did Beck, do for her?" Cat soon turned red and looked at Beck who was looking as if he was going to kill her. "What did you do for her Beck?" Jade looked at Beck with more anger than ever.

"I just saved her life, ok?" he snapped grabbing Tori's hand and walked away with her. They got into Sicowitz's class and found that they had an essay due in less than a week and Tori hadn't even started it. She had to do it on a play she saw.

"Good thing I am going to Trina's show," she whispered as André laughed.

"What was that Ms. Vega?" Sicowitz called as Tori shook her head.

"So you and Beck in his RV last night, huh?" André leaned into her. Tori's eyes bulged out of her head in fear that Trina began telling everyone.

"Trina told you?"

"No, Cat," he replied as Tori's heart sank faster than it already did.

"Why would she…"

"She also told me that you two didn't do anything, I just wanted to mess with you," André laughed as Tori went to hit him but Beck grabbed her wrist and pulled her arm down.

"Tori, that you are so energetic why don't you get up for a little improve," Sicowitz smiled as she sighed getting up. "Jade why don't you get up there too," he suggested as Robbie, André, and Cat gasped. "Action," he said taking Tori's seat.

"How dare you," Jade snapped pushing Tori back.

"What did I do this time?"

"Oh, you don't remember you back biting snake?"

"You just downright hate me that has got to be it," Tori smiled as Jade looked at her.

"You steal everything from me and now you steal my role in the movie," Jade snarled as Tori let out a soft sigh.

"I have no clue what you're talking about," Tori responded but before Jade could respond Sicowitz stopped her.

"Ok, girls I am stopping you because I just remembered I had an announcement to make please sit down," he pointed to their seats and walked up the stage. Tori sat in between Beck and André, but closer to Beck. "Ok, class in two days we are having auditions for our new musical and I want you all in it. I need you to come up with a monologue and song for me," he smiled. "I will provide you guys with a cold read, so just be prepared and I will see you guys in two days during class," he said right before the bell rang. Everyone walked out of the class as soon as possible and Tori was at her locker when someone covered her eyes.

"Beck…" she laughed interrupting herself. Beck turned her around and hugged her. "So do you want to do a song with me?" she asked opening her lockers.

"You got to think I am stupid if I don't," he replied helping her place her books in. "So what do you want to do?" he asked holding her hand. Jade walked passed looking as if she was going to kill both of them.

"Come over after school and we can discuss it then," she replied kissing him before running down the hall to get to her next class.

The final bell rang and Tori opened her locker when Beck came over and kissed the back of her head. "So have you thought of anything?" he asked as she nodded closing her door. "Well, what is it?"

"I can't tell you here, wait for us to get back to my house," she smiled closing her locker and walked out the front door.

"You need a lift back?" he asked running up to her.

"No, it's ok, I have Trina," she answered kissing him before running toward Trina's car. She got in and her sister and they drove out of the parking lot. "So who's ears did you make bleed today?" Tori asked as Trina looked just as angry as Jade did.

"That is so not funny. Oh and I guess it will be yours since you are seeing my show tonight," she replied snotty.

"Wait, that's tonight?" Tori asked as Trina nodded. "Please, Trina let me skip this one Beck is coming over and we need to be practicing for our audition," she added hoping that Trina will say yes.

"No, sorry if you don't I will tell mom," she smiled as Tori felt really bad. She smiled as Tori sunk into her seat as soon as she did Trina pulled into the driveway. Tori stormed up the driveway and Beck was waiting for her at the door.

"Tori, what's wrong?" Beck grabbed her arms.

"We don't have time to practice so let's hurry," Tori grabbed Beck's hand and walked into the house.

"Why don't we have time?"

"Because Trina's stupid show is tonight," Tori sighed sinking into the couch.

"If you want I will go with you," he said holding her hand. She looked up with a smile and hugged him. "Ok, anyway so what song do we want to do?"

"Well I was thinking we could do _Beneath a Moonless Sky_ from Love Never Dies," Tori smiled as Beck nodded.

"I'm nodding because that is the only song I know from that show," he hugged Tori. Trina walked in and looked at the new couple sitting on the couch.

"Um…Tori, you have someone waiting for you at the door," Trina said sounding very serious. Tori didn't get Trina's odd sounding tone so Tori walked to the door and walked outside.

"Hey Tori," A voice that sounded so familiar to her.

"Danny, what are you doing here?" she turned and looked at him who stood under the archway.

"I came here to get you back," he said grabbing her wrists.

"I don't want you back, my life is good without you reprimanding me constantly," she said as he looked mad at her. "I broke up with you for a reason, so if you don't mind go home," she said actually standing up for herself. Danny didn't like the way she was talking to him and he stood up looking in her serious eyes. "Danny, let me go and I am going back inside," she pulled her wrist away. She turned around and began walking toward the door.

"Get back over here," he called.

"No, you have no control over me anymore," she said looking dead in his eyes. Danny's rage finally exploded and ended up smacking her. She fell on the bench holding her cheek. Beck heard something behind the door and when he opened it he saw Tori sitting on the bench holding her cheek.

"What the hell is wrong with you," he said pushing Danny back.

"Beck, stop, its ok," Tori said grabbing Beck's arm.

"No one is going to hit you, I promise you," Beck turned to her as she continued holding her face. Beck slowly pulled her hand from her cheek and saw a huge scarlet red handprint on her cheek. "What the hell is your problem, no one touches my girlfriend," he turned to Danny who looked shocked at the words Beck had just said.

"Girl-what?" he asked walking up to Beck. He pissed Beck off a little too much so Beck swung and punched Danny in the cheek bone forcing him to the ground. Danny sat on the floor looking up at Beck who began looking at Tori. Danny stood up and grabbed Beck by the back of the head and pinned him to the door.

"Danny let him go," Tori pleaded afraid to go near them. Danny punched Beck in the side multiple times until he fell to the floor holding his side. "Danny stop, leave him alone," Tori snapped not taking action into her own hands for she knew what Danny could do to her. Beck laid in front of her door holding to his side. He stood up and shoved Danny into the brick behind him. Danny slammed his head and sat on the brick shelve. Beck began punching the weak Danny in the face until Danny stood up shoved his fingers in Beck's throat.

"You think you can steal her from me," he pointed to Tori who was frightened. But her fear finally turned to rage and she jumped on his back holding him by the hair.

"Of course he stole me from you he loves me," she whispered in his ear as he grew angry he pinned Tori in between himself and the door. All the air left her body and she fell to the floor gasping for air. Beck watched Tori struggle for air. He stood up his throat still hurt him but he tackled Danny and began punching him rapidly in the face. When Beck stood up Danny was rolling on the floor holding his face. Beck helped Tori up and walked in the house locking it behind them.

"You ok?" Beck asked as Tori sat on the couch nodding.

"I'm so sorry," she said still not looking at him.

"It's ok," he smiled lifting her chin.

"Oh my God, Beck you're bleeding," she gasped standing up and examined his cuts. "Come with me." She grabbed his hand and walked down the hall and into the bathroom.

"Tori, one hour before my show," Trina called as Tori responded with a soft whatever.

"I love you," Beck stood up kissing Tori.

"Tori come on!" Trina slammed on the door.


	8. Grounded?

Trina was sounding worse and worse by the minute and Beck was trying not to laugh while Tori smacked his chest. "Stop, she is looking at us," Tori whispered as people were looking at both of them.

"This is horrible," Beck responded almost in tears. "I mean she is so off key," he added while Trina went completely flat and everyone began laughing. The show went on and Beck and Tori laughed the whole time when the show ended Trina was waiting for them backstage.

"So what did you think?" she asked turning to her sister.

"You were great," Tori sighed, as Beck looked at her with disappointment for not speaking the truth.

"Come on, I'll drive you home," Beck grabbed her hand while Trina looked at both of them just like Jade had done the day before. "Why won't you tell her the truth, you and I know she was horrible," Beck reprimanded Tori as she looked out the window.

"Beck, you don't get how mean she is, she threatened to tell my mom," Tori snapped, "I don't want to get you or me in trouble, and I don't want to lose you," Tori turned and looked at Beck.

"Tori, you won't lose me if you were to tell her, you'll lose me if you keep being blackmailed by your sister," he smiled as she felt weird so she gave thought to his statement as they pulled into her driveway. She ran in her house and found her mom standing in the living room. Without saying a word Tori grabbed her and ran back outside.

"We need to talk," she said as Beck got out of his car looking a little worried. "I need to tell you this and I don't care how badly you punish me."

"Oh God Tori what did you do drugs, smoking, alcohol you can tell me anything," her mom grabbed her hand Beck looked at her with shock for her actually calling his bluff.

"Tori, don't say I was just bluffing," he grabbed her and pulled her away. "Please, I don't want her to know," he begged as her mom called them both over.

"What did you do to your face?" Mrs. Vega grabbed Beck's chin and looked at the bandage on his face.

"MOM! I slept in Beck's RV the other night," Tori barked as her mom looked at her with no problem. "In the same bed, but I promise you nothing happened," she quickly added as her mom's face began to twist.

"Beck, please leave," she said calmly as Beck slowly left. When she was sure he was gone she looked at Tori who stood in front of her slightly cowering. "Why on EARTH WOULD YOU DO THAT!" she screamed as Tori stood there taking the pain.

"Mom, I had a horrible dream about him and I wanted to make sure he was ok and when I explained it I grew tired and fell asleep on his bed," Tori said almost in tears. "And then Trina found out and was going to tell you but she blackmailed me into seeing all her one woman shows," she added as her mom looked less mad at her.

"TRINA, GET DOWN HERE!" she screamed as Tori looked at her mom.

"Yes?" Trina asked knowing what Tori was doing.

"Why on earth would you bribe your sister, that is just as bad or maybe even worse then what she did," she snapped pointing at Tori. "I don't know what to do with you too, go to your room until your dad gets home," she sighed as both the girls walked up the stairs and in their rooms. Tori sat at her window looking at Beck who was walking back and forth.

"Who are you waiting for?" Tori laughed opening her window as Beck looked up at her.

"Did I get you in that much trouble?" he called back looking at Tori who smiled.

"Just a little. Now I have to wait for my dad to get home to see what my punishment is," she said as Beck began smiling looking at her driveway.

"Wait no longer he's here, I'll call you when they are asleep," he said walking in his RV.

"Tori get down here, your dad is home, you too Trina," Tori herd her mom call as she sighed and walked down the stairs. Her dad looked angry at both of them.

"Looks like she already told him," Trina whispered as they walked over to him and sat on the couch. "In my defense I told her not to do it, she made me promise I wouldn't tell," Trina began selling Tori out as her dad put his hand up.

"Trina your mom told me already and the more you talk the deeper your little whole gets. Now Tori why on earth would you sleep at Beck's?" he asked as Tori told her same story to her dad, he then asked Trina why she would bride and she explained the family meeting went on for an hour and he finally made up his mind. "Ok, ok, Trina your grounded for two weeks, and Tori your grounded for three and on top of that you can't see Beck while your grounded the only time you can is at school," he said as Tori gasped in pain while Trina laughed at her.

"But what about the dance in two weeks?" Tori asked... even though Beck hadn't asked her yet.

"Looks like you're both missing it," he answered as Trina stopped laughing.

"Come on that is not fair," they both screeched as he smiled satisfied.

"Well you both should have thought of that before you did something so stupid." Tori groaned and walked up the stairs slamming her door behind her. She walked to the window and watched as Beck began collecting something on the ground. He threw three pebbles up and hit her window.

"How bad is it?" he asked as she opened her window.

"Three weeks, and I can't talk to you," she called down as he rolled his eyes.

"You're talking to me right now," he said as Tori laughed.

"Well I guess you're right," she smiled as Beck looked at his hand. "What do you have there?"

"Well I guess you have to miss the dance I was planning on asking you now but the dance is in two weeks," he sighed throwing the tickets on the ground.

"Beck wait, I have an idea to get me there just meet me at the picnic tables tomorrow," she said as she heard someone coming up the stairs. She quickly closed the door and sat on her bead and began reading.

"What are you doing?" her dad came in looking suspicious at her.

"Reading," she sighed as her dad walked to the window.

"Why is your boyfriend looking up at your window?" he turned to Tori who looked up from the book like an innocent child.

"I have no clue, but I know you won't let me talk to him," she said trying to make him feel guilty.

"Tori, I am doing this for your own good," he sat on her bed.

"Yeah locking me up in my room on account of something I didn't do is for my own good," she back talked.

"Don't you dare, how do I know nothing went on? I mean he is a teenage boy and you a teenage girl you two may have wanted to explore…"

"DAD! I fell asleep in his bed that's all," she said as he looked at her with shame.

"I don't know what to believe," he sighed leaving her room. Tori was too angry to do anything else so she went to sleep.


	9. Dance Escape

Early the next morning Tori was already executing her big plan to going to this dance. She pulled a huge bag from her closet and began filling it up. She looked at her clock and ran down the stairs and into Trina's car as they took off to school. Tori was smiling and thinking so well, when Trina drove them in the school Tori took off like a banshee and found Beck. "So what is this great plan?" he asked holding her hand.

"Come with me," she said as they ran into the Janitor's closet. "What if I moved in with you?" she asked as he gave it some thought, Beck's face really didn't change much and he began thinking even more.

"That just might work," he said kissing her forehead, "But the one problem with that is your dad would never allow it, you live right next door," he said as Tori indicated it as a no.

"Ok, so I am guessing you came up with anything?" she asked as he smiled and she looked at him.

"What if we snuck you out?" he asked as it was her turn to now think.

"Now that we have a better chance with, I mean I can make a fake model of me sleeping and Trina did record me sleeping for a stupid science project this year. It just might work," she smiled kissing him as the bell rang. They both left and went to class.

-Two weeks later-

Tori was dressed in a red satin dress and covered it in her pajamas. "I don't feel good," she said walking down the stairs as her parents looked at her.

"Tori, you look like a ghost," her mom ran to her. "And you're cold as Ice," she snapped.

"Looks like an early bed time for someone," Trina laughed as her dad looked at her.

"Tori go to bed, and feel better," her dad helped her up the stairs and in her room. She got in her bed and pretended to fall asleep. When the door closed she got up found a manikin in her closet and placed her PJ's on it. She tied a rope around its waist and made a small pulley system that went under her bed up the wall and to the door. When she tested it the dummy tossed and made it look like it moved. She went to the bottom of her CDs and found the one that was two hours long with her sleeping 'noises'.

"I hope this works," she whispered placing it in the CD player. After that she walked into her bathroom and got her make-up down, as well her hair, and made her dress look even better. When all was said and done she jumped out her window and climbed down the fire ladder and walked to Beck's.

"You ready?" Beck asked her as she smiled, Tori took his hand and got in the car. "So we won't get caught will we?" he asked as they pulled out of the driveway, while Tori shook her head.

"As long as Trina doesn't try and wake me, we are good," she answered as they pulled into Hollywood Arts. People gathered outside of the hall where the dance was held and Beck and Tori pulled into the closest spot and walked over to Cat and Robbie.

"Hi Tori, wait aren't you grounded?" Cat asked feeling confused.

"I am, BUT you can't tell anyone," she answered as Cat nodded.

"Robbie, did you know…"

"Cat!" Tori snapped as Cat nodded.

"Sorry," she motioned the sealed lips sign across her lips and threw the key away. The doors opened and everyone walked into the dance. Andre soon held a table for all of them and they took their seats.

"Cat, Tori nice dresses," Andre complimented them as the girls curtsied.

"I know right?" Cat asked spinning around accidently hitting Sicowitz.

"Don't break anything Cat, especially me," he said drinking out of his coconut.

Halfway through the night the ninth slow song played and Jade finally made her way in. She asked Tori if she could dance with Beck and Tori felt bad enough to let them dance. "I've missed you, you know?" Jade said looking in Beck's eyes.

"I know Jade, but there is more in my life and we are only friends," he said calmly as she felt sick at that answer.

"Beck, I still love you, why can't you except that?"

"That's it Jade I don't love you," he dipped her making her heart fall to her throat. Tori looked shocked at a person talking to a few people for it was someone she expected not to be there. The person saw her and ran up to her.

"What are you doing here?" Tori asked Trina as Trina pulled her phone out.

"I'm calling dad and telling on you," Trina laughed hitting the call button.

"Real smart and get yourself in trouble too," Tori answered as Trina hung up.

"Fine, I wasn't here and you weren't." Trina started walking away when Tori called her back over.

"You want to join us?" Tori asked as Trina hugged her sister and sat down.

"So how did you sneak out?" Trina asked as Tori gave a small smile. Tori explained her whole plan to her sister. "Ok that was so much better than mine, I just put a bunch of pillows under my sheets," she added. Trina began laughing and looked behind her sister and saw Jade and Beck dancing together.

"What?" Tori asked turning around and looking at her boyfriend she smiled. "They're just dancing and…" Tori gasped as Jade and Beck kissed. Her heart felt like it exploded and Trina looked at her sister. "I'm going home," Tori stood up and left the room. She was making her way to the road and she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll come with you this dance is so boring," Trina said as they got in her car. They drove home slowly and just sung to whatever was playing on the radio. Before they pulled into the driveway, Trina turned her lights off and pulled into the driveway.

"Climb through my window I have the ivy growing up it," Tori said as Trina nodded. The girls quickly climbed up the ivy and as they neared the window they could hear the snoring still playing which was a good sign. Tori got in her room first and helped Trina up and in the room. The snoring immediately stopped.

"That doesn't sound good," Trina whispered.

"Don't worry, I recorded a full night of me snoring and it lasted two hours," Tori said concurring.

"One problem, we have been out for an hour and a half," Trina said as the lights turned on and the girls saw their parents standing there.


End file.
